when James met Ginny
by Red red red ribbon
Summary: James has always wondered if he would ever go out with miss Evans and now is his chance to see the future but will he like it ?basicly another time travle fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : the potion

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the charters or some of the ideas

waning I wrote this after the 7th harry potter book

this my first fic and I don't mind constructive criticism

**when James meet Ginny **

**chapter one : the potion **

'you must be kidding not in a million years would I drink that ' a very disgruntled James Potter said winkling his nose at the smell of the mustered yellow slime .

'please prong please it took me ages to make this and you wont even help me test it out ,what are you a marauder or a mouse ? 'one of his best mate Sirus Black said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'what is it any way?' a sandy haired boy asked .sitting down on to the sofa next to them ,warming his hands up near the fire .

'this Remus is a time travel potion it took me 2 months to complete and prongie over here is to chicken to try it'.

'no I am not I just remember the last time padfoot made a potion peter ended up in the hospital wing for 4 weeks ' .James replied in an exasperated voice .

'well prongs dose have a point you know Sirius ' Remus said .

'yes Monny... that is true but this time I followed the instructions, any way James wouldn't you like to know if you ever succeed in getting a date with our dear lily flower ?' Sirius asked batting his eye lashes .

after a long silence where James was contemplating , Remus was giving them both exasperated looks and Sirius was grinning so hard it looked pain full. James came to an decision

'OK I will try your little potion but if any thing happens that is not meant to happen I give Monny full permission to kill you ,got that ?James said looking serous .

'heard you loud and clear captain and you might what this .it is the instructions for getting back OK' Sirius said

'see you soon then ' James said with a grin and downed the concoction in one

this is my first chapter of my first fic hope you liked it .


	2. Chapter 2:Evans? Potter?

**Chapter two :Evans ? Potter ?**

**Thank you very much to the peps that reviewed : littlenk ,**

**Ridiklus and Johanna Black **

As Ginny weasley was just finishing off her charms essay in the Grifindor common room .The old grand farther clock struck midnight .she looked up and yawned she was too tired to even get up and walk over to the girls dorms .she put her arms on the table and fell in to a deep peaceful sleep

An hour later she was rudely awoken .'Evans hey Evans wake up' as Ginny got up and tucked her flaming red hair behind her ear and stretched the voice said 'oops sorry I thought you where some one else sorry '

as Ginny got her eyes in to focus she looked up 'Harry what are you doing here I thought you where at aura training with Ron ' Ginny asked

'my name is James not Harry any way . you see my friend Sirius gave me this potion he said it would take me to the future so what year is it ?James asked

Ginny just sat there in horror some one was just playing some sick joke on her pretending that they where James Potter to trick her then she would tell Harry and get his hopes up thinking his dad had travelled from the past ,and he could get to know him .

Now Ginny was up and alert 'is this some kind of sick joke pretending to be a dead man because I don't ' she said taking her wand out of her robe and pointing it at James .

'I am dead for how many years ' James asked he was starting to like this time travel less and less .

'as if you don't know ' Ginny replied scornfully . She looked back at James ,he really did not know 'your not joking you really don't know ...so that would mean you really are James Potter '

James nodded 'when did I die' he asked quietly

'I don't know if I am the person to tell you but I you seem determined to know, well I wont tell you the year you died but you have been dead for 17 years.' as she finished James sat down on the sofa Remus had been sitting on a minute ago no it was longer than that 17 ,18 ,19 maybe 20 years ago .

Do you know Sirius Black ,Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigew' he asked maybe he could fined them here.

'yeah I knew all of them but before you ask Sirius died 4 years ago , Remus died 1 year ago and so did Pettigew I am so sorry'.

They both sat in silence for a while until James said ' so who is this harry person you thought I was and what is your name ?'

glad for a happier subject ' my name is Ginny Ginny weasley and Harry he's my boy friend he is also your son '.

**sorry I keep on writing short chapters hope you liked it if I get some more review that people like it I will write so more. **


	3. Chapter 3:talk

**Chapter 3: talk **

**please review I only have 3 !

* * *

**

_My name is Ginny Ginny weasley and Harry he's my boy friend he is also your son ._

'I ..I have a son how old is he ,what does he look like .' James stammered

'well he looks a lot like you apart from the eyes he has green eyes, like his mum .and well he's ..he's 18 .' Ginny finished the last bit at a rush .

'so that means he was one when I died I am I right ' he said in whisper .Ginny nodded . . 'So that also means he never got to know me ,is his mother still alive' James asked .

'No she died the same time you did ,I am really sorry Mr Potter I really am ' she replied in a soft tone.

'please don't call me Mr Potter it makes me fell old call me James .Can I see him harry I mean. that's if he wants to see me .' His voice was getting stronger he felt more confident but he had no idea why .

'of cores he would what to see you , but first we need to tell professor Mcgonagall what's going on. '

'why Mcgonagall why not Dumbledore'? James asked confused

'um well James Dumbledore ... Dumbledore died about 2 years ago and Mcgonagall is now headmistress ' said Ginny

James sat there in shock Dumbledore dead but how ?.He never really thought of Dumbledore as some one that could die .but that was stupid James thought too him self every one dies in the end but still it must have been terrible for the whole wizding community Dumbledore dead . James felt like crying for weeks on end at this moment in time ,he was dead ,his wife (who ever that was ) was dead,Sirius was dead , Remus was dead , Peter was dead , and now Dumbledore was dead. It was like a living nightmare for James. If he was still a live ,but he would still had his son at least that would have been a comfort to him if he was alive .

While all of this was going round James head .Ginny was wondering how she was going to tell everyone what was going on and how James was going to get .then a horrible thought struck her what if he could not get back ,it would mean no Harry and voldermort would still be alive .

'James did Sirius give you a spell or potion to be able to get back to your time.' she said sounding worried .

'Yeah of cores he did why ?' James asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow .

'no it just I had a horrid thought he did not and you would be stuck here , any way lets go and see Mcgonagall'. She and James hurriedly went out of the portrait hole together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter ! **


	4. Chapter 4:gargoyle talk

**Thanks to Nixiefare who reviewed hope you like the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4 :gargoyle talk **

_She and James hurriedly went out of the portrait hole together._

They had managed to make it to the gargoyle that guarded professor Mcgonagalls office ,with out being noticed .But now they had to find the password.

'um pepper imps? ' James supplied.

'fizzing wizbees?' Ginny asked .

'fudge flies?'

'chocoballs?'

'ice mice?'

'jelly slugs'?

'drooble's best blowing gum'?

'tooth flossing string mints '?

'sugar mice'?

'exploding bon-bons'?

'cockroach cluster '?

'ugh James ' Ginny exclaimed in disgust 'um cannery creams '

'what are they '? James asked in interest

'oh there are like normal custard creams but they turn you in to cannery's' Ginny explained

'wow who ever made them must be a genius ' he replied.

'my brothers came up with it and made it too .It was Fred who came up with it and him and George made it, they made a business out of making pranks 'Weasleys wizard wheezes' it is called .she finished and sighed quietly.

'wicked can I met them '? James said in awe.

'You can met George if you want ,any way we need to find the password '.Ginny said with a hint of sadness in her voice .

'what about Fred '? asked James.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and cried 'he...he died in the war ' now she completely lost it and though her arms around James and cried in too his shoulder. James at a complete loss what to do just patted her back gently.

**Hope you liked it sorry a short chapter again. And no I did not make the sweets up they are in the books ! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5 :professor Mcgonagalls office

Thanks to anber , Nixiefare and blueblackred who put this story as one of their faves.

Chapter 5: professor**Mcgonagalls office **

After James had managed to calm Ginny down they set to work on the password again. After 10 minutes Ginny seemed to jump in excitement and exclaimed

"sherbet lemons"

and the gargoyle jumped aside.

"oh my god how did I not remember it was so simple "she said ,

And went inside with a bewildered James at her tail.

"Miss Weasley what an earth are you doing out of your bed at this hour" Mcgonagall said

then her gaze fell on James .her eyes grew to the size of plumbs

"what in merlin's name has happened ...why on earth is James potter standing in my office he is so posed to be dead .Miss Weasley I wouldn't mind an answer" she said in her stern voice.

"Well professor you see " but she was cut off by James

"professor it was Sirius fault you see, I was very happily wondering where or not I should arks out lily Evans .Then I was rudely interrupted by Sirius telling me about this time travel potion after a long debate with me Sirius and Remus. I decided to accept the potion then that where I met Ginny she told me she was my future son girlfriend and that Sirius ,Remus, peter,my future wife and professor Dumbledore where all dead .She also thought I was playing some sick joke on her. So we came here .It took us a long time to work out the password mind you but we go it in the end and now I am telling the story " James finished off.

"well Mr Potter you have not lost your sense of adventer have you?" Mcgonagall said "as much as I what it to be true we still have to run some test ,and you will not stay here long only until we have worked out how to get you back OK?"

"yes professor" he said

"some one should get Harry " Mcgonagall said

" I will professor" Ginny replied

**hope you enjoyed that if you did please review . **


End file.
